Sailor Moon: Hidden Stars
by Izzy the Cat
Summary: Five new senshi, one new series
1. Darkness's Fire Revived

Darkness's Fire Revived  
  
By: Cy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing, I can't find a thing!" A voice yelled. An expedition group was looking around in Iceland. They were exploring around a volcano for an ancient cave. There was a power in the cave that was said to change fire's color to black. The fire would give the possessor of the fire unbelievable power, power beyond compare. Unfortunately, no one was able to find the cave. Not even a trace of it. The locals knew of this cave and told of the black fire's power… but the researchers and explorers were beginning to give up. The heat from the volcanoes on Iceland wasn't that bad, and the scenery was beautiful. Not that that was much of a help.  
  
Another woman was there. She had long black hair that she wore down mostly. Her eyes were teal colored, so was the headband she was wearing. Her sleeveless shirt was dark blue and her pants were black. She was wearing black hiking boots and carried a bag with her.  
  
"Hey Hisaki! Glad you decided to come!" A green haired woman yelled to the dark haired woman. She looked up and smiled at the one with green hair.  
  
"Hi Taila!" Hisaki yelled back happily. She ran over to Taila and set her bag down.  
  
"Have you found anything yet?" Hisaki asked. Taila frowned and shook her head. Hisaki sighed. Taila was so enthusiastic about her work and Hisaki didn't like to see her friend fail at something she loved so much. Taila led Hisaki to their camp and took her bag. She put it inside a tent.  
  
"This is my tent and now your tent too. Feel free to look around," Taila said in a friendly tone. Hisaki grinned.  
  
"I'm just going to follow you around, if that's alright."  
  
"Fine with me! Maybe having a friend here will help me. My mood will raise and I can concentrate!" Taila said in an excited tone. Hisaki smiled seeing her friend happy. She nodded and followed the enthusiastic researcher. Hisaki didn't know why she left her home in Tokyo. She lived in a mansion near the edge of the ocean. It was normally quiet. The mansion was surrounded by gardens, fountains and statues. The servants were all nice to Hisaki. She treated them like normal friends. They did much the same, but did almost anything she wanted. Her parents had died when she was small, so the mansion was given to Hisaki's grandmother. When her grandmother passed away when Hisaki was 18, the mansion was given to her. Hisaki didn't have any friends, many people stayed away from the mansion for some reason. Not that it bothered Hisaki. She liked to be by herself, but loved company very much. Hisaki looked around as she was led by Taila. They went to the volcano that the research group was currently at. Taila took Hisaki's arm as the black haired girl slowed a little. Hisaki laughed, realizing she was holding up her friend. Taila smiled. Hisaki was good company for one who was discouraged. Hisaki suddenly stopped. She was looking at a kind of distant volcano.  
  
"What is it, Hisaki?" Taila asked, seeing her friend so transfixed by the volcanic mountain.  
  
"Do you see that, Tai?" Hisaki responded in a question. She pointed. Taila looked in the direction in which Hisaki was pointing. Something reflected off the light of the setting sun. Taila's face lit up.  
  
"Hisaki! I think you've found something!" Taila said happily. Hisaki grinned.  
  
"I guess so!" Hisaki said. Taila looked at the sky and frowned.  
  
"It's getting late, we should head back to camp. You probably have serious jetlag. We can explore the area tomorrow." Taila declared. She picked up a stick, then drove it into the ground so she could remember where she could see the place shining. Taila smiled, so did Hisaki. The two walked back to camp. Taila told a few researchers about Hisaki's find. Word of this quickly spread and soon everyone was congratulating Hisaki. Hisaki, being her modest self, didn't say much. She went a light shade of pink and smiled. She soon went over and sat by herself at a fire. The researchers were all talking about the amazing discovery. Hisaki set her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. So far, the trip to Iceland was good. Taila sat down by Hisaki and tended to the fire for a second.  
  
"That was so cool how you found the place that may possibly be the cave! And you weren't even looking for it!" Taila said. She was still just as she was when Hisaki first showed her the shining light.  
  
"I guess having me here was good!"  
  
"Good? This is excellent!" Taila exclaimed. They laughed and soon after, retired to their tent. Hisaki took her headband out, allowing her black hair to settle where it wanted. She then braided her hair and flopped back on her pillow and went further into her sleeping bag. The two women were soon asleep.  
  
A soft light awoke the dark haired twenty three year old. The light was silver and white. Surprisingly, she could see the shadow of the source of the light. It was a small fire. It appeared to be moving away from the campsite. Something seemed to pull at Hisaki to follow it. She did. She carefully stepped over Taila and unzipped the tent. The young woman froze to make sure no one heard her. No one had. She walked out of the tent and zipped it again. The light was gone, but for some reason, Hisaki was walking. She wanted to stop, but her body wouldn't obey her mind. She walked blindly through the woods until suddenly, she regained control of her body. Hisaki fell flat on her face with a groan.  
  
"This is wonderful…" She said sarcastically to herself. Hisaki picked herself up off the forest floor. She didn't know where she was, but kept walking. She slipped into an unconscious state. Her eyes darkened and she kept walking through the darkness. She came to a clearing with a small alter by it. Once again, she regained control of her body. On the alter was a finely carved statue of a flame. It was shiny. This is what the sun must've been hitting. Hisaki walked towards it and the next thing she knew, she had fallen into a cave. The top closed over her. It was beautifully decorated inside. The cavern was lit up with the same silver and white light. Then Hisaki saw the source of the light: A black flame. Her eyes widened and she approached the flame. She could smell something sweet, like the scent of an unknown flower. Hisaki sat on the ground and lied down, suddenly overcome by the urge to sleep….  
  
Hisaki…Hisaki… Something was calling Hisaki's name. She looked around and suddenly saw a very elegant lady standing where the fire used to be. Wait a second, this lady looked just like Hisaki!  
  
"Who are you?!" Hisaki inquired in a confused way.  
  
I'm you, Hisaki, in the past.  
  
"No way."  
  
Yes. You were in the royal family of the planet Cerebus.  
  
"Cerebus? What?"  
  
You don't remember… The ghost of a princess set a hand on Hisaki's forehead. Memories flooded Hisaki's mind. Tears welled up in her eyes and they flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"I remember…an attack…everyone was killed… except a few… they came to this universe… Oh it's so horrible!" Hisaki yelled. The spirit took her hand away from Hisaki's forehead and nodded gravely.  
  
Yes… it's all true… this was your past… in another life, Hisaki. You are the senshi of the dark fire, Sailor Blackflame. You are the leader of a group of scouts called the Hidden Stars. You are more powerful than this system's sailor scouts. You have to find the rest of the Hidden Stars before it is too late!  
  
"How…? How will I know when I find one?"  
  
You will, small one, you will. The spirit smiled enchantingly, then disappeared. There was a necklace around her neck with a pendant on it. The pendant was a clear crystal surface with a black flame on it. The middle of the flame was dark cyan. Above the dark cyan part was a silver north star symbol with gold lines sticking out from the intermediate directions. Hisaki touched the pendant to look at it, but she was suddenly changed. Her clothes were different. She had a dark cyan skirt with black flames crawling up it. The flames were bordered in silver. She had a collar also that was the same as her skirt. She had a bow on her front that was black with dark blue flames on it, same for a bow that was on the backside. Her boots were dark cyan with dark blue and black flames on it. The flames, once again, had silver bordering them. She looked at herself and her eyes widened. And then-  
  
  
  
Hisaki woke up. She was leaning against a tree in a sitting position. There was no sign of the alter or the place that she had fallen just a bunch of trees. Not even a clearing. She looked at the sky. It was still dark. Hisaki stood up and ran clumsily back to the campsite. She unzipped the tent, stepped in, zipped the tent and crawled back into her sleeping bag. She stared up at the top of the tent in thought. Yeah, a dream, that's all it was…Hisaki thought to herself. Then she brought her hand up to her neck. The necklace was still there. Hisaki made a face. Maybe she was still dreaming. She'd find out the next morning. Hisaki drifted into a dreamless sleep… Except for one thing…  
  
To Tokyo, small one…To Tokyo…  
  
***  
  
Taila gently shook Hisaki awake.  
  
"Hisaki, Hisaki…c'mon, we're going to the cave." She said, her voice soft but held excitement. Hisaki woke up with a soft groan. She rubbed her head and looked at her clothes. Her shorts were grass stained and her shirt was ripped a little bit. Taila laughed.  
  
"You must be a heavy sleepwalker, Hisaki," She laughed. Hisaki grinned and smiled. The pendant was still there.  
  
"Ooh, where did you get that?" Taila asked. Hisaki looked at the pendant.  
  
"I found it…" Hisaki answered softly. She knew that Taila couldn't be one of these 'Hidden Stars'.  
  
"I'm sorry, Taila… I think I should be going…" Hisaki said. Taila's eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT?!" Taila half shouted. Hisaki winced and Taila gave her an apologetic look.  
  
"Sorry, why do you want to leave?"  
  
"I feel…homesick."  
  
"Homesick? Alright…I'll write you if we find anything. I'll drive you to the makeshift airport we made and fly you to Madrid. From there, you can take your own jet home."  
  
"Thank you, Taila."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Letting me leave and understanding."  
  
"Sure, sure…" Taila said, scratching her head a little. Hisaki laughed and patted her friend's back. Taila laughed also and helped Hisaki pack.  
  
The ride back to Tokyo was long and boring. It was on Hisaki's own jet, which made the ride a bit better. She slept most of the way. When she was awake, she was mostly thinking about herself that she saw from the past.  
  
"Find the North Stars... Hm... I wonder how I will know...I said I would know...whoa! That sound strange....I said I would know...No no, Princess Hisaki said I would know. That's better." Hisaki thought out loud. She giggled upon hearing her own voice. This hopefully wouldn't be so bad.  
  
Hisaki drove her dark blue Mustang convertible up the long driveway of the mansion. She parked it in the garage next to her house. A butler was waiting. She ran up to him and hugged him. The butler smiled and hugged the young woman back.  
  
"I missed you, William!" She said.  
  
"Good to see you back in once piece, Hisaki," William greeted. He took Hisaki's bag out of the trunk of her car, Hisaki carried in her purse.  
  
"I can take my bag to my room, thank you, William."  
  
"Alright. Would you like a bit of tea or something to eat?"  
  
"No thanks, I want to sleep."  
  
"Alright then, good night."  
  
"Good night," Hisaki finished. She took her bag and walked up the stairs to her room. When she got there, she put her purse and bag down on the floor by her carpet and looked around. She walked over to her bed and was about to sit on it when she just flopped onto it. Pulling herself fully onto the bed, Hisaki adjusted the pillows and instantly fell asleep.  
  
A few hours later, Hisaki was awakened by a faint glow. It was silver and white, like the black flame in Iceland. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Not again..." She muttered to herself as she climbed out of bed. The light was coming from outside in the backyard. She opened the French doors and walked out onto the balcony. She leaned over the balcony to try and get a look at the backyard. It was a useless attempt. Hisaki snorted softly and walked back inside her room. She opened her door and walked down the dark hallway to the stairs. From the bottom of the stairs, Hisaki carefully made her way through the huge living room to a large sliding door that led to the backyard. The light was coming from the very back of the yard, behind some blue, yellow, white and red rose bushes. There were many cherry blossom trees back there also. It was one of Hisaki's favorite spots to read. The dark haired woman ran to the light, tripping of a rock or a root every once in a while. She came to the bushes and the light dimmed a little. Carefully moving the branches of the bushes, Hisaki looked through to where the light was coming from. It was coming from a small area covered by a square. Hisaki moved through the bushes, ignoring the small cuts she inflicted as she went through. She brushed the wood chips and dirt off the square area to discover a small door. She took the handle of the door and lifted up. There was a stairway going down. It wasn't lit at all, making Hisaki a bit nervous. Her fear quickly turned to curiosity and wonder as she looked down the stairs.  
  
"Why would there be something like this here? I mean, it's not every day you see a white and silver light that guides you on little trips in the middle of the night." Hisaki said to herself. Her own voice sounded strange in the stillness of the night. She sighed and walked carefully down the cool stairs. The stairs led to a hallway. There were many carvings on the walls in the corridor. A light was coming from somewhere, but from where was beyond Hisaki's knowledge. She came to a stone wall.  
  
"This is great," Hisaki mumbled. She looked around for an opening , but there was none. Hisaki put her hand on the wall. It went a silver color and disappeared. Hisaki grinned at her unconscious genius and walked in. The room was cool, like the stairs, but not cold. Hisaki walked further. She could sense that this would change her life; and she was wearing a pair of dark green shorts, a gray t-shirt, no shoes and she had her hair was kind of messy. She laughed at the thought. When she got down the stairs, there was a massive chamber. The floor was dark blue marble. there was a massive shape of a silver north star in the middle of the room. Around the room were torches. They were all currently dark. In the middle of the north star was a symbol, just like the black flame symbol on her pendant. There were symbols on all the north, south, east and west points of the stars, but they were all shrouded over in mist that could not be seen through.  
  
Hisaki walked up to the black flame symbol and knelt by it. She touched the symbol gently with her hand. Suddenly, all of the torches in the room lit up with black fire. More memories flooded into her mind. Memories of everyone dying before her eyes. Memories of her family and friends being slain. Blood was everywhere. She could hear someone laugh. A dark shadow with red and orange eyes was standing among the flames. The figure was killing everything in sight. The gardens were burning, the palace was burning, everything was on fire. She saw four others and herself, only she looked like a princess. The five of them were running away from the scene. They were lost from sight in the blaze. People screamed, dragons and gryphons screeched and roared in pain as they were killed. Tears flowed once again down the dark haired woman's face. She wiped her eyes and face. Hisaki knew who she was. She touched the pendant on her necklace and was transformed again. When the bows, collar, boots and skirt had their base color, black or dark blue flames started to move up on them. The flames were flickering and moving. Then they slowed and froze in place. The silver border shined off them and froze also. A weapon appeared before her. It was a staff that was only about three feet long. On the end there was an odd shaped blade. The blade was platinum black. On the other end of the weapon, there were small rings of multi colored fire that settled onto the silver rod part of the weapon. A very small gryphon flew out of nowhere and perched on the rod near the blade, clutching the rod. It spread it's wings and froze. The gryphon was silver, dark blue and black with gold eyes. The weapon floated in midair before Hisaki. She took the weapon. An energy source flooded through her. This was the Gryphon Scepter. She raised the weapon.  
  
"From the dark flames of the abyss I'm Sailor Blackflame, the Lost Star! Here to set evil ablaze in a dark fire!"  
  
Hisaki woke up the next morning on her bed. Since she had forgotten to braid her hair, it was a mess. She sat up and looked around. The French doors were open and the wind was blowing her white curtains around a bit. Golden sunlight poured into the room through the doors. Birds were singing. Hisaki could smell the lilacs in the back yard and sides of the house. It was a beautiful day. She quickly got dressed and detangled her hair. Hisaki decided just to leave her hair alone, not putting a headband on or putting it in a pony tail. She flicked her long bangs out of her face and walked down the stairs. William greeted Hisaki with a smile, Hisaki did the same.  
  
"Good morning, Hisaki, you look tired," William said. Hisaki nodded.  
  
"Yeah, rough night. I couldn't sleep. I don't look that bad, do I?"  
  
"Of course not. You look fine."  
  
"Thank you, William."  
  
"You're most certainly welcome. What would you like for breakfast?"  
  
"Umm....I'll make my own. I'm going for a walk today."  
  
"Very well. Do you need anything else?"  
  
"No, but thanks anyway."  
  
"Alright," William finished, then bowed, turned, and walked away. Hisaki smiled. William was like a grandfather she never had to her. Hisaki walked to the kitchen and took an apple from a small basket and a water bottle from the refrigerator. She took the two items and walked outside. She opened the gate and walked out, closing the large gate again. She took a bite of the apple and started to walk towards the beach. Seagulls flew above her. Some seals were sun bathing on rocks down the beach. No one was around. Hisaki took another bite of her apple and climbed up on a rock. She ate the rest of her apple and drank some of her water. After that was finished, she looked onto the horizon.  
  
"So, the Hidden Stars, eh? Hidden is a good word for them because I have no clue where they are. Maybe they'll come to me... Most probably they won't, but it's a good thought." Hisaki thought out loud. She sighed and hopped off the rock. The seagulls were wheeling above her because of her apple core. She grinned and shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm not supposed to feed the seagulls," Hisaki said to the birds and smiled. She didn't expect them to answer. Hisaki walked back to her mansion. She had no clue about the future and what it held... 


	2. Desert Goddess Awakens

Desert Goddess Awakens (Also Entitled Evil Horizon)  
  
  
  
Hisaki was in a good mood. Nothing had gotten her up in the middle of the night to bother her. The weather was beautiful, in the low seventies. The sun was out and there was a slight breeze. The breeze carried the scent of lilacs to the area around the mansion.  
  
Hisaki leaned back against a willow tree in the massive back yard. She was reading a book. Her hair was neatly put into two French braids, save her bangs, which were let down as usual. She was wearing khaki colored capries and a light blue tank top. She wasn't wearing any shoes, or socks for that matter. She was simply enjoying the peace and serenity of her garden. Little did she know how close she was to danger. A black cobra was above her, in a tree. Its eyes were an eerie gray. The cobra looked down at Hisaki. He could see very well. His tongue flickered in and out and his hood spread out, shining evilly in the sunlight. There was a strange symbol on the back. It looked like two eyes shining. One 'eye' was blood red, the other was deep orange. The two eyes seemed to glow. The snake made its way down the tree.  
  
Hisaki's pendant started to flicker. She looked at it in question. The pendant started to glow black. Hisaki liked the color black, but something about this black made her nervous. She looked around just in time to see the cobra hiss and try to bite her. Hisaki had never jumped up and fallen so fast in her life. Her heart was racing as she watched the black serpent slither towards her. She got up, now very scared, and ran towards the mansion, leaving her book. She ran into the house. William set down his glass of water.  
  
"What is it, Hisaki?"  
  
"There-snake-yard!" Hisaki blurted out. William, sensing the young woman's distress, stood up.  
  
"Slower..."  
  
"There's a cobra in the back yard!!"  
  
"A cobra? In Japan? Hisaki, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, really. I saw a cobra! It tried to bite me!"  
  
"Alright, we'll go take a look," William said. Hisaki nodded. The two walked into the back yard and looked around. The pendant was no longer blinking.  
  
"You should come inside for a while and rest. The heat must be getting to you," William said. Hisaki took a final glance of confusion around, then nodded.  
  
"I guess you're right," Hisaki responded. She followed William back inside.  
  
***  
  
The black cobra slinked into a vast room. It was mainly dark, except for a walkway surrounded by an endless drop and a throne. The two places were both lit up. The rest of the room was dark, save glowing orange, yellow, red and white eyes that watched the serpent's every move. The snake stopped in front of the throne and reared up. It spread its hood and hissed.  
  
"Orizi, you may stand," A dark female voice commanded. The voice was thin and dangerous sounding. The snake reared up more than natural and suddenly turned into the form of a young girl. She had eyes of a snake, narrow and venomous. She was tall and very skinny. She wore all black. Her black hair was very long, it reached the back of her knees and it was braided.  
  
"I have found a sssssssenshhhhi, Queen," The girl hissed. She sounded as if a snake were speaking.  
  
"Excellent... Keep up your work. If you keep your good work up, I may give you a promotion," The harsh voice from the throne answered. The girl smiled and bowed.  
  
"Thhhhank you, your Highnesssss...." She turned back into a cobra and left the room. Whispering and muttering soon arose in the room.  
  
"SILENCE!!" The voice from the throne snapped. The room went dead silent.  
  
"You're mine... there's no escape..." The voice said to herself. She started to chuckle. The chuckle quickly grew to an evil laugh. The eyes in the room started to disappear as the laughter continued.  
  
***  
  
Sabaku was basking in the Egyptian afternoon sun on a rock. She was quite tan and had black hair. Any part of her hair that was shiny because of the sun was blood red, making her very strange to some people. She had dark red eyes that seemed to change to orange when the sun hit them. She lived with a rich family in Alexandria and loved it. Sabaku definitely wasn't stuck up. In fact, she was a kindled spirit and loved to explore the Nile. She had a pet. It was a strange pet for a girl, or for anyone for that matter. It was a King Cobra. Sabaku had many snakes and lizards, but her King Cobra was her favorite. She had named the reptile Seth, named after the Egyptian god of war. Sabaku liked to fight and was quite good at it. She had mastered karate, judo, kung-fu, tai kuan do and kendo. Sabaku was also very good at fencing. She was agile and strong, but liked to have fun. And the more danger involved, the better. The rock she was on was quite large. It was in the middle of a wide and shallow part of the Nile, right near her home. Sabaku was wearing a light sand colored tank top and slightly darker shorts. She wasn't wearing any shoes but had a loose gold chain around her ankle. The chain had charms of cats and snakes on it.  
  
Sabaku sat up and looked at the water. There were about three crocodiles around her, swimming nonchalantly. She looked up at the mansion. Her parents were in there, probably drinking tea or wine or something. Sabaku simply liked cold water. She stood up and jumped into the water, away from the crocodiles. She walked to shore and hopped onto the bank. Something was flashing red out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see what it was, but nothing was there. The twenty two year old shrugged and walked towards her mansion.  
  
The mansion was made to look like a palace in ancient Egypt. It kind of did with it's beautiful carvings and the way everything was painted. Everything was either marble or some other type of sanded stone. There were even gods and goddesses carved in stone. A snake slithered across the off white marble floor towards Sabaku. The young woman grinned and picked up the snake. The snake was a cobra, but didn't spread its hood. Instead, it crawled up Sabaku's arm and made itself comfortable across her shoulders.  
  
"Hey Seth, how are you?" Sabaku said softly as she stroked the venomous serpent's head. The cobra, of course, didn't reply. It only flicked its tongue in and out. Sabaku walked into her room. She sat on her bed and carefully set Seth next to her.  
  
"I have this strange feeling that something is coming, do you have that feeling, Seth?" She asked. Seth, once again, didn't answer. He only curled himself up on a pillow and watched Sabaku. Then the light flashed again. This was starting to bug Sabaku and she thoroughly checked her room. There was nothing that could glint red in her room. Seth watched his owner with curious eyes. Sabaku sighed and picked up Seth, who resumed his place on her shoulders.  
  
"Let's go to Seth's temple," Sabaku said out loud to her pet. Seth's tongue flicked out a few times.  
  
Sabaku walked into the temple of Seth, god of war. Seth's sacrifices were sometimes even humans a long time ago. This was an incredibly old temple. Sabaku could see faded blood stains around. This never bothered her for some reason. Seth slithered onto her arm and coiled up on a ledge about three feet from the ground. Sabaku looked around. Suddenly, the stone door of the temple slammed shut. It made her jump and she nearly fell over. Seth's hood flared and he reared because of the sudden and loud slam. The room was dark and quiet. Then the temple and Seth disappeared. Sabaku's eyes narrowed and she went into a fighting stance. A woman appeared before her. She was wearing a white, black and dark sand colored dress. And she looked just like Sabaku.  
  
"Who in Osiris's Realm are you?!" Sabaku demanded.  
  
I'm you, in another life.  
  
"You can't be me! I don't wear dresses unless I have to. And I'm not transparent and I don't float."  
  
Sabaku! Listen to me! You are one of the Hidden Stars, Sailor Cobrastryke! You have been reborn on earth to save it from a terrible evil.  
  
"Eh...keep going..."  
  
You have to find the other Hidden Stars and join them. Together, you hold power greater than the scouts on earth.  
  
A pendant appeared on a necklace around Sabaku's neck. It was a sword with a long blade with a black cobra coiled around it. The cobra's hood was flared. On the inside of the hood, it was red, but not the neck of the snake. On the middle of the hilt of the sword, there was a silver north star symbol with gold lines coming from the intermediate directions.  
  
Sabaku looked up at the Princess again, but she was gone. The temple was back. Seth was still gone . The door was still closed. Sabaku picked up the pendant to look at it and was transformed. Her collar and skirt were white with a black stripe on the outside part of the collar and the bottom edge of the skirt. The bow on her front was black with a dark sand colored stripe on the top. The back bow was the same, except it had the sand colored stripe at the bottom of the ribbons. There were hieroglyphs of gods and goddesses on the white parts of the skirt and collar. She had black boots with a white cobra pictured coiling up them.  
  
Sabaku looked at herself and jumped, falling over. The next thing she knew, she was back to her normal self, lying on the floor of the temple. Seth was neatly perched on her stomach, reared up to look at her. His hood wasn't flared.  
  
Are you alright? A heavy Egyptian accented voice of a male echoed in her head. Sabaku screamed, so did the voice.  
  
What was that for? I just wanted to know if you were okay, Sab!  
  
"Seth?!"  
  
Who did you think it was, the statue? Of course it's me!  
  
"How long have you been able to talk to me?"  
  
Forever. And I could understand you, but you never answered me. I'll ask again, are you alright?  
  
"I'm alright...just....shocked."  
  
Were you electrocuted?  
  
"It's a saying."  
  
Oh. Sabaku kneeled and Seth went up to her shoulders.  
  
"I think we have to go to Tokyo, Seth."  
  
Toykoayo? Seth was trying to pronounce Tokyo. Sabaku laughed as she walked out of the temple.  
  
"Yes, Tokyo. It's in Japan."  
  
I'll just take your word for it.  
  
"Okay," Sabaku finished. She walked inside and told her parents that she wanted to go to Tokyo for a while. Her parents didn't object. They really didn't care much about where Sabaku went. They were business people.  
  
Sabaku took a jet from Cairo to Hong Kong, then another to Tokyo.  
  
***  
  
Hisaki sat up as she felt the presence of a dark force. She had been lying on the couch, relaxing, when she felt the strange energy. It was like a chill that she couldn't shake off. She stood up and looked around, trying to find the source. William wasn't around. He was probably on a lunch break. He always had a late lunch. Hisaki walked up the stairs to her room and opened the door. There on her bed was the black cobra, only it was about fifteen feet long! Hisaki shrieked as the door slammed. The cobra hissed and slithered off the bed, heading strait towards Hisaki. The snake lunged through the air and was about to hit Hisaki when her pendant floated in the air. It made a see through black shield around her and blew the snake back with an electrifying sound. The snake hissed again and vanished in a black, orange and red mist. Hisaki leaned against her door and slid down to a sitting position. She set her head on her knees and her hair settled around her like a curtain. Hisaki's heart was in her throat and she was breathing hard. So this was the fear of death... She stood up and grabbed her purse of the dresser and opened the door. The young woman timidly stuck her head out the door, expecting the serpent to be waiting for her. Nothing was there, much to her relief. She pulled the keys to her mustang out and wrote a note to the staff at the mansion. They worried about her sometimes.  
  
Hisaki walked into the garage and looked at her cars. She had her dark blue mustang with black leather seats, a dark green SUV, a black Viper (which she almost never drove), a white motorcycle and a silver Buick LaSabre. The Buick had been her grandmother's and Hisaki didn't want to sell it. The viper was her dad's and the two shared the SUV. Hisaki had bought the bike and Mustang. The Mustang was her favorite. It was fast and had nice seats and she wasn't afraid to scratch it.  
  
Smiling, Hisaki opened the garage door and got into her Mustang. She started it quickly and drove down the driveway. At the end, she hit a button on her garage door opener and the large barred gates opened. The gates had vines covering them entirely.  
  
Hisaki's hair blew behind her as she raced down the road towards the city. She had to relax somehow. Maybe shopping would help, or sitting in the park, or helping out at the animal shelter. Hisaki liked being at the shelter and helping out. She donated money there about once every three months. She really didn't have anything else to do with her money besides donate it and pay the mansion staff. Hisaki slowed up when she got into the city limits. She looked around and saw the Crown Arcade. There were five girls there. One had blonde hair in two ogandos, one had lighter blonde hair that was partly pulled back with a red bow, one had short blue hair, one had brown hair pulled into a pony tail and the last had black hair that looked purple in the sun. Hisaki nodded, knowing they were some of the planetary scouts, along with Sailor Moon. For some reason, she just knew this. I came to her like a memory. The young woman parked her car at the mall and sat on the edge of a small fountain. She looked at the shops. Hisaki loved shopping. It seemed to take her mind off things. Problems in her life, like when part of her garden was infested with grasshoppers and died or William was sick for a month and she was worried or when she hit a cat and was afraid it would die. It didn't, with relieved Hisaki, but even still. None of her problems were like this one. Her life had changed entirely. She found out she used to be a Princess on another planet, that she has strange powers that a normal human being didn't possess and the fact that she had to save the world with four other girls that she didn't know. Hisaki was lost in thought for a while, until she saw a young woman with tan skin and black hair. Her hair was red when the sun shined on it. She had pretty dark and longish eyes. She was rather tall and was wearing a black tank top along with khaki colored capries and leather sandals. She had a small gold chain around her ankle with charms on it. She had a strange circular shaped bag with her. It wasn't the looks of the woman that had gotten Hisaki's attention, but the aura around her. She had a powerful energy surrounding her. And she had a necklace with the small north star crest on it. Hisaki waved.  
  
"Hey, are you new around Tokyo?" She asked. The woman turned and looked.  
  
"Yes, how can you tell?" The tall dark haired woman answered. She had an Egyptian accent.  
  
"I dunno, I guess I just can. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Why? I do not know you."  
  
"Just come with me," Hisaki said. She took the girl's arm and led her over to a quiet area with trees next to the mall.  
  
"Did you get the necklace from a very elegant woman who looks just like you, only like a Princess?" Hisaki asked quietly. The woman was dumbstruck.  
  
"How do you know that?!"  
  
"I got mine the same way. My name is Hisaki."  
  
"I'm Sabaku, I'm from Alexandria, Egypt. I really do not know my way around this place... I was drawn here for some reason."  
  
"You could stay with me. I live in a mansion just outside of the city."  
  
"That sounds good. Do you have a place where I could put my friend?"  
  
"Who's your friend?" Hisaki asked, looking around for another girl. Sabaku opened up the bag and pulled out a King Cobra. Hisaki jumped and almost hit a tree.  
  
"Yeah, I think, what does he need?"  
  
"Some place that's like a garden."  
  
"I have a garden in my back yard. He could stay there as long as he stayed hidden from the mansion staff's sight while they were around."  
  
"That's fine. Can he come inside also?"  
  
"Of course. What's his name?"  
  
"Seth, after the god of war."  
  
"Appropriately chosen name. Shall we go shopping?"  
  
"Shopping? I love shopping! And you could show me some places to go!" Sabaku exclaimed happily as she carefully put Seth back into his bag.  
  
"Great! I finally have someone to talk to!"  
  
"Good! Lets go!" Sabaku finished. The two walked into the mall, talking nonchalantly.  
  
***  
  
"Orizi, you have failed. It's not like you," The harsh voice said. The girl in all black was currently on her knees, head bowed.  
  
"I know, Mightynesssssssssss... It will not happen again...."  
  
"It better not. You're lucky that I spared you. Begone!" The voice said sharply.  
  
"Thhhhhank you..." The girl said, then turned into a cobra and slithered away.  
  
"Thunder! Come here!" The voice said.  
  
"Yes, Queen Zetzumei?" A young man's voice replied. He appeared before the queen and bowed. Queen Zetzumei had very long dark purple hair. Her hair was wavy and had two long braids in it. She was wearing a black dress with dark purple, dark blue and dark red on it. Dark blue and dark purple were flowing parts of her dress that came down from the waist. Her sleeves were black. She had a dark red chocker around her neck and wore a black cape. The inside of the cape was dark red; blood red. Her eyes were red, but flickered to orange, gold, yellow, bright red and dark yellow, like fire. If her eyes ever went black, whoever was before her was soon to suffer the wraith of the Queen of Death and Destruction.  
  
Thunder wore black pants, a black trench coat and a dark yellow shirt. He had torn and tattered dragon wings of black and dark gold. His hair was black, but his eyes were gold. He carried a sword at his side.  
  
"Thunder, I want you to train Phaela. I sense potential in her, a strong potential. Don't give up on her, my Thunder..."  
  
"I shall train Phaela until you command me to stop, your Highness," Thunder replied. Zetzumei nodded and a small smile crossed her face, but quickly disappeared. Thunder bowed and backed out of the throne room. One thing he had learned. Never ever turn your back to the queen. He had found out the hard way. Zetzumei had hit his back with a bolt of black energy, tattering his wings. His wings never healed fully, but he was still able to fly.  
  
Phaela was a spunky young girl with orange hair and the same color eyes. Her hair was always pulled back into a rather high pony tail. She wore black pants and an orange tank top with a black cape. She was pretty good at magic, but more commonly injured herself than injuring her target.  
  
"Phaela. The queen has instructed me to start your training," Thunder said cooly. Phaela's eyes flickered.  
  
"Really? Wow! ....But I'm not so great, what does the queen want with me?" Phaela said. Thunder slapped her across the face and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare think like that. That is the first lesson. You never think you can't do it, because you won't. And the queen will kill you if you fail too many times."  
  
"Okay...."  
  
***  
  
Hisaki and Sabaku came out of the mall with many bags. They put some in the small trunk of the Mustang, the rest in the small back seat. Sabaku sat in the passenger seat, Hisaki took the driver's position.  
  
"Alright. Time for you to come to my mansion," Hisaki said.  
  
"Can't wait. That was a lot of fun, thank you, Hisaki," Sabaku said with a grin. Hisaki smiled also.  
  
"Anytime! I usually am stuck shopping by myself."  
  
"So am I. My parents really don't like to shop and it's no fun going by myself, so I don't shop that much."  
  
"That's a good reason," Hisaki said. She started the car and headed to the mansion. She opened the gate and drove into the garage. Sabaku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wow… your home is so much different than mine…" She commented as she looked around. Hisaki smiled and grabbed the bags in the back seat. Sabaku opened the trunk and took the rest of the bags. She followed Hisaki through the door, up the stairs and into Hisaki's room.  
  
"You can set your bags down anywhere. I'll show you your room. I have to show you something right away, Sab," Hisaki said gravely. Sabaku nodded and followed Hisaki, Seth was perched on her shoulders.  
  
Sabaku found the back yard very beautiful. There were flowers and trees everywhere. Some fountains were carefully placed among flowers and bushes. There was a small statue of a cat. There were many statues of cats, birds, dogs and wolves, horses and a few that were just like pillars with vines growing up them.  
  
Hisaki carefully moved the branches of the rose bushes in the very back. She walked into them, beckoning Sabaku to follow. Sabaku did, quite mystified. Hisaki brushed away the dirt and wood chips again and opened the trap door. Sabaku's eyes widened.  
  
"This way, and make sure no one sees you," Hisaki instructed. Sabaku did as she was told and walked down the stairs. Hisaki followed and closed the trap door.  
  
Hisaki led Sabaku down the hallway to the room with the star on the floor and the five symbols. The symbol of a black flame glowed slightly as Hisaki entered the room. Sabaku was amazed.  
  
"……I feel as if I know this place…" She said quietly and looked around the room. Memories of the death of everyone on Cerebus flooded to her mind. She didn't cry. Instead, her dark eyes were filled with rage. She walked over to the bottom point of the star. The picture became clear. It was a snake coiled around a sword, just like Sabaku's pendant. She touched her pendant and was transformed again.  
  
The white collar and skirt with a black stripe appeared again along with the white body suit. Two bows appeared, both black with a dark sandy color on the top and on the bottom of the ribbons on the bow in back. On the knee-high black boots, two white ghostly cobras coiled up them and became part of the boot. Silver lights started to draw hieroglyphs of gods and goddesses of Egypt on the white parts of the skirt and collar. The blade of a sword began to appear in front of Sabaku. The blade of the sword was about four and a half feet tall. The handle was about seven inches long. The hilt had two long pincer like hand guards that went beyond the handle about an inch. She grabbed the sword and swung it, her eyes gleaming dangerously. This was the Venom Saber.  
  
"From the desert sands I'm Sailor Cobrastryke, the South Star! Fighting with the power of a venomous serpent, my enemies shall be defeated!"  
  
***  
  
So where exactly am I? Seth asked. Sabaku knelt by him, Hisaki stood behind Sabaku. She didn't know what Seth was saying, but looked at him anyway.  
  
"You are in the back yard of Hisaki's house," Sabaku answered.  
  
Oh. It's different from Egypt. And I'm cold.  
  
"Hisaki," Sabaku said, turning to Hisaki, "do you have a heat lamp?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Would you like William to bring it to your room?" Hisaki answered and asked. Sabaku nodded.  
  
"Please do."  
  
"I will," With that, Hisaki turned and headed off to find William.  
  
"Hisaki is going to put a heat lamp in my room for you. You can come in at night, probably sooner."  
  
What do I do until then?  
  
"Bask on a rock or something."  
  
Alright... Seth said, then slithered off into some bushes. Sabaku stood up and took a final glance around the garden as she walked inside. Seth was right; Tokyo was much different than Egypt. There were no old looking buildings in Tokyo. Maybe the odd building that looked eighty years old, but nothing really old, like a pyramid. And many of the buildings were very tall and shiny. The city was noisy and smelled awful to Sabaku. Tokyo was crowded. She missed the quiet flow of the Nile by her house, the sound of sand as it was wind-swept and the wide open spaces. Sure, Sabaku had lived in Alexandria, one of the biggest cities in Egypt, but she lived outside of it, about six miles. She missed her snakes. Every one of them to the sound of a dimamodback rattler to the power of a boa constricter.  
  
Sabaku looked up in time to see Hisaki coming down the stairs to greet her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't like Tokyo..." Sabaku said softly. Hisaki nodded.  
  
"I could sense that. Come with me," Hisaki said. Sabaku did so. Her hostess led her to a wall with a curtain by it. She pulled back the curtain to reveal a door. Hisaki opened it and let Sabaku inside, then walked in herself and closed the door. The walls were lit by dim lights and ended in a large bedroom. There was a bed and a desk and a dresser along with a mirror and two lights. A bookshelf was against the wall. There were two French doors that led to a balcony. Sabaku sighed. This was perfect. It was peaceful, like at home, in Egypt. Then she spotted the French doors. She could see the ocean and beach out of the doors.  
  
"Can't anyone see the balcony from the beach?" She asked. Hisaki shook her head.  
  
"Nope. I couldn't find it and I put a floodlight up on the railing of the balcony at night, then searched for it. I looked for hours and hours, but couldn't seem to find it. You're perfectly safe, trust me."  
  
"Okay. Can I have all of my things put in here?"  
  
"Of course. Would you like the curtain that hid the door up?"  
  
"Um...no. Take that down. I don't mind if people inside the mansion know where I am."  
  
"That's fine. I'll get the heat lamp from your room upstairs and put it down here for Seth. And I'll bring in a rock and a fern for him."  
  
"Thank you, Hisaki," Sabaku finished with a grin. Hisaki smiled also, then left Sabaku alone to look around.  
  
***  
  
Phaela skipped down the hallway. She bumped into Thunder and fell backwards.  
  
"Sorry, Thunder," She said. Thunder pulled the girl up sternly.  
  
"You take orders from no one but Queen Zetzumei, therefore you appoligize to no one but her. It's everyone for theirself. Got it?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Good, now get back to tra-"  
  
"THUNDER!!" Zetzumei roared. Thunder turned away from Phaela and ran to the queen's throne room. He felt eyes on him as he approached her. As he bowed, his wings drooped around him.  
  
"Thunder, Oziri is failing me. I don't think she will be of much use to me anymore. How is Phaela."  
  
"She's coming along excellently. I expect her to be ready soon."  
  
"Good...good.... go now."  
  
"Yes your Majesty..." Thunder said, then backed out of the room. Oziri had been in the throne room. Her eyes were glowing a dangerous dark red. She hated to be called weak behind her back. She would not fail Zetzumei again.  
  
"Oziri!" Zetzumei yelled. Oziri disappeared and reappeared in cobra form in front of the queen.  
  
"You may stand," Zetzumei said, watching Oziri's every move. Oziri bowed deeply.  
  
"What isssssss it, Mightynesssssssss?"  
  
"Take three of your minions and get rid of any sailor senshi you can find. You're failing me.... I want better of you, Oziri."  
  
"Yessssss ma'am....." Oziri said as she turned into a cobra and left the room. Zetzumei smiled thinly and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"You shall not be so lucky this time, sailor scouts."  
  
***  
  
Sabaku sat in her room, writing in her journal. She had decorated her room. She had figurines of Anubis, Bast, Horus, Ra, Sekment and of course, Seth. She had a sculpture of a king cobra sitting on the shelf next to her books. She had a picture of herself with six snakes, including Seth, in a gold picture frame. Next to that was a picture of Sabaku and her parents. Her camera was next to that.  
  
Sabaku finished with her journal and put it in a drawer with the pen and closed it. She put her head in her hands and leaned on the desk, looking outside. Now Tokyo wasn't so bad. It, from this veiw, was beautiful. Then again, she couldn't see the city. That was just fine, the way she wanted it. Sabaku was about to close her eyes when a ball of energy hit the water. Sabaku jumped up, knocking her chair over. She ran down the small passage and opened the door, then ran to Hisaki's room.  
  
"HISAKI!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you just see that?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"The energyball that hit the water!"  
  
"What?! Let's get going!" Hisaki exclaimed. The two young women ran out of the room and outside. They ran to the beach to see four senshi fighting three monsters. One was tall and had short blonde hair. She carried a sword. The next had wavy aqua blue hair and held a mirror. Another was also tall and had long dark green hair. She weilded a staff with an orb on the top. The last was short with shoulder length black hair and carried a glaive. The girls stopped before they were in sight.  
  
"BLACKFLAME LOST POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
"COBRASTRYKE SOUTH POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
The two ran towards the scence. Cobrastryke held her sword with two hands. Both were nervous.  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!" The senshi with aqua blue hair yelled. A blue energyball soared to one of the demons. It yelled in pain, then growled and lunged at her. The warrior yelled, the one with blonde hair ran towards the monster and raised her sword. A monster came behind her and grabbed the sword, throwing it into the water. The two monsters battered the two scouts and tossed them aside. They both managed to sit up.  
  
"SILENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!" The dark haired senshi yelled. She slashed at a monster, only managing to slash its arm off. She barred off the monster she hit as the other senshi hit the one who tossed the sword with the end of her staff.  
  
Blackflame held up her rod, her hand was shaking a little.  
  
"GRYPHON DARK BLAZE!" She yelled. The gryphon flew off the rod and became much larger. It burst into black flames, still keeping its shape, and sped towards the closest monster. It hit the monster and killed it in a single hit. The senshi with blonde hair was now standing in front of the aqua haired one. She glared at Cobrastryke and Blackflame and made a gold energy ball in her hand.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!" She yelled and let the energyball down into the ground. It zig-zagged towards the monster that the blue energyball hit. The monster roared in pain and vanished.  
  
"DEADLY SCREAM!" A pinkish energy ball shot out of the end of the staff that the dark green haired scout held. It hit the monster that the one with the glaive hit. It too, roared and disappeared. The blonde looked at the two new senshi.  
  
"Who are you!" She demanded. Blackflame and Cobrastryke didn't say a thing at first.  
  
"You don't need to know, we aren't with you," Blackflame finally said. The four senshi stared open mouthed as Cobrastryke and Blackflame walked away.  
  
"Who were they, Uranus?" The aqua haired senshi asked the blonde.  
  
"I don't know, Neptune, but they're no good," Uranus answered. The three behind her nodded. There was one thing for sure, they were in for a hell ride. 


	3. Icy Truth

Icy Truth  
  
  
  
  
  
Aisu sat on the roof of her home. She lived by herself in the mountains of Alaska, surrounded by forestry and wildlife. She loved the cool air and solitude. She had three horses, two dogs and a cat.  
  
Aisu had shoulder length light blue hair and darker blue eyes. Her hair was usually half pulled back, like Minako's hair, only it was in a bun. She was usually wearing kind of baggy blue jeans and a white shirt. If she's outside, she's usually wearing a dark blue jacket and a pair of black gloves.  
  
Aisu looked outside. It was snowing slightly. The twenty three year old smiled and put on a pair of winter riding boots along with her jacket and gloves. She walked to the small barn with her horses in it. She opened the stall of a dark brown horse. He was part Clydesdale and part Morgan, making him a powerful horse. He had a white blaze on his face.  
  
"Hi Eagle, how are you?" Aisu said softly as she stroked the large gelding's face. Eagle snorted and pushed at Aisu gently. She laughed and pulled him out of his stall and put a western saddle on his back along with a saddle pad. She carefully slipped a bride on him and walked outside. She got into the saddle and gave Eagle a gentle squeeze with her legs. Eagle started off at a trot. Snow flew and landed on trees as the two went along a path in the woods. Aisu spotted a hawk flying overhead and a couple of mice on the ground as she passed. The snow appeared to be blue in the shadows and it sparkled.  
  
Aisu smiled to herself. The two had been going for about four hours when Aisu turned them back. The two were walking along when out of nowhere, Eagle reared. Aisu, surprised by the sudden action, fell off and landed in the snow. Eagle reared again and almost fell backwards. He made a panicked sound and ran away. Aisu sat up and checked herself over for broken bones. She appeared to be alright, except for the fact that she was quite shaken. The blue haired woman stood up. She nearly fell over again, but stayed on her feet.  
  
"Eagle! Eagle where are you!" Aisu yelled. The only noise she got back was the sound of the wind blowing through some pine trees.  
  
"EEEEEAGAAAAAALL!" She yelled again. Still no reply. Aisu looked at the sky. She had left two, and four hours later would be six o'clock. The sun would set soon, the temperatures would drop and she would probably freeze to death. She began to walk home. It was already getting dark and soon it was. Aisu could no longer see Eagle's tracks. She looked around when suddenly something hit her and she fell back. It was a tree. She had run into it and had a bloody nose. Out of frustration, Aisu cried as she held a hand over her nose. She stood up. Something moved behind her. She turned to see what it was, but nothing was there. She heard the sound again, still nothing. Something was sitting next to her. Aisu looked down to see a beautiful arctic wolf. In surprise, the young woman fell again. The wolf walked closer to her. Aisu closed her eyes. The wolf took a paw and moved her hand and started to lick her face. Her nose almost instantly stopped bleeding and she was warmer. The wolf was gone, no sign of it anywhere. Aisu stood up and turned. The sight she saw made her back up, trip over a log and black out.  
  
Aisu, Aisu, are you alright? The Princess asked. She looked exactly like Aisu and wore a light cyan dress. She floated over to Aisu and woke her up.  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
Don't be alarmed, small one, I'm you, only in the past.  
  
"You mean to tell me you're ME?!"  
  
Yes, in another lifetime.  
  
"Whoa.....and why am I told this now of all times?"  
  
Aisu, please listen. You are one of the Hidden Stars, more powerful than the senshi here, more powerful than the Starlights. An evil queen wishes to control and destroy this world, making it a dead planet. You have to find the other Hidden Stars and get rid of the queen and her henchmen.  
  
"You're telling me that I have to save the world? With people I don't even know? And how and I supposed to get out of here? I'M LOST!"  
  
You must go to Tokyo, Japan. All will be clear then... The ghost started to fade, All will be clear...  
  
  
  
Aisu found herself lying on her couch. She heard a snort outside and looked out a window. Eagle was standing there, pawing the ground impatiently. Aisu sighed with relief and walked outside. She took the tack off Eagle, brushed him down and put him away. She fed the horses and walked back to the house. She was about to sit on the couch when there, sitting on the couch, was the white wolf.  
  
"WAH!! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"  
  
You left the door open.  
  
"How are you speaking to me?"  
  
Through your pendant.  
  
"Pendant?" Aisu looked down and saw the pendant. It was a multicolored snowflake with a silver north star symbol with gold lines in the intermediate directions. She touched it and was transformed. Her collar, skirt and boots started in very dark cyan blue and as they went up, the color got lighter and ended in white. Her bows were light blue with silver snowflakes on the tops of the bows. On the long ribbon of the back bow, there were snowflakes at the bottom. Dark blue snowflakes were on her collar and skirt, while on her boots was snow that went up her boots in a spiral, starting in white and ending in dark cyan. Her boots were kind of short, they ended about three and a half inches away from the back of her knee.  
  
Aisu looked at herself and was instantly transformed back to her normal clothing.  
  
Snowstorm, eh?  
  
"What?"  
  
You're Sailor Snowstorm, the warrior of snow and ice.  
  
"Okay, I'll just go with you on that one. What's your name?"  
  
Blizzara. I'm the guardian of the Hidden Stars, but I'm your new pet.  
  
"You don't bite or anything, do you?"  
  
Only if I feel like I should.  
  
"Okay," Aisu finished, petting the wolf's head. The wolf closed her eyes and seemed to smile. Aisu laughed, Blizzara opened her eyes. The two talked for a while longer as Aisu packed. Both soon fell asleep on Aisu's bed.  
  
***  
  
"Oh it's a nice day!" Sabaku exclaimed as she and Hisaki walked along the beach. Hisaki made a face.  
  
"It's almost 100 degrees, Sab."  
  
"I know, nice and cool."  
  
"COOL?! ....Oh never mind...." Hisaki groaned. She had forgotten that where Sabaku came from, in the summer, this could be considered a cool day. Seth was coiled around Sabaku's arm and seemed to be enjoying himself, that is until Sabaku jumped in the water. Seth came to shore.  
  
Sabaku! I can't swim very well!  
  
"Sorry I forgot you were there."  
  
I'm sure. Seth murmured as he slinked away back to the mansion. Hisaki laughed. She hadn't heard what Seth had said, but judging by Sabaku's answer, he didn't like to swim. Hisaki jumped in after Sabaku. The two looked at each other. Sabaku splashed Hisaki, but she was gone. The confused Egyptian looked around and scratched her head. Suddenly she was dunked underwater from behind. Hisaki laughed but was pulled under herself. The two girls came up almost at the same time and laughed, then had a splashing fight. They raced each other and looked for seashells.  
  
"Ladies! Lunch is ready!" William yelled. He was standing on the top of the cliff. Hisaki waved to him to tell him they were coming.  
  
"I'm glad lunch is soon, I'm hungry," Sabaku commented as the two friends walked out of the water. Hisaki nodded and wrung some water out of her hair, then flicked her head so her hair was behind her back; and so she could annoy Sabaku, who did the same thing.  
  
After changing into something dry, Hisaki and Sabaku sat down for lunch in the back yard. Seth climbed on the table with two simple words.  
  
Feed me!  
  
"Alright....Hisaki, do you have any...er....mice?"  
  
"Mice? Um....I don't think so...."  
  
Can I have some of the meat from your sandwich? He asked, rearing up to look at Sabaku's sandwich. Sabaku laughed and held her sandwich away from the hungry snake.  
  
"I'll get some for you from the kitchen!" She laughed, then stood up and walked inside. Seth looked at Hisaki for a second, then coiled up on the table. Sabaku came back with some ham and turkey. She gave the meat to Seth, who ate it very quickly.  
  
I'm going to go find some small lizard or a mouse or a bird to eat, but that was good. Seth commented as he made his way into a bush. Sabaku shook her head.  
  
"He can be such a pest sometimes."  
  
"I'll take your word for it."  
  
"Do you think we'll find anymore Stars soon, Hisaki?"  
  
"I have a feeling that we may, but I don't know how long until that happens."  
  
***  
  
Aisu looked around. She knew Japanese very well, but she didn't know Tokyo. Blizzara was standing next to her. She looked like a white Malamute. This was the form she took when she was out in public. Aisu looked at the busy streets. She flagged a taxi down and went to an area outside of Tokyo. Something was telling her...no, commanding her, to go there. And so she did. The driver of the taxi didn't seem to mind Blizzara. When Aisu and Blizzara got out, Aisu paid for the taxi ride.  
  
"Nice dog," The driver said as he drove off.  
  
"Did you hear that, Bliz? He said you were cute!"  
  
I know that.  
  
"That was nice of him. Now....where do I go from here?" Aisu sighed. She missed her horses. Her aunt and uncle had agreed to take care of them, they loved being in Alaska and liked horses, so the instant answer was yes. Blizzara turned into a normal wolf and walked alongside Aisu. The tall blue haired woman spotted a mansion resting on a cliff. She ran towards it, not stopping until she was at the gate. She peered inside. It was probably some rich, snobby old lady's home who hated anyone a lot younger than her. That was her thought, anyway.  
  
Aisu and Blizzara sat down.  
  
"I don't think this is it."  
  
We'll just have to wait.  
  
***  
  
Zetzumei was getting impatient. Oziri was constantly failing and something told the evil queen that she had failed again. Oziri's presence was in the room. Zetzumei narrowed her eyes. Thunder and Phaela were standing off to the side of the room in the shadows. Oziri's cobra form slowly slithered forward to the throne.  
  
"Highnesssssssss.... I apologize for my failure.....it will not happen again...." She said quietly. Zetzumei stood.  
  
"That's right, it won't. You've failed me too many times, Oziri. BEGONE FROM MY DOMAIN!" Zetzumei roared. Oziri ran. She wasn't quite fast enough. A black energy ball with a dark purple aura formed in Zetzumei's hand. She threw it at Oziri, getting a direct hit. Oziri screamed in pain. The energy ball exploded, killing Oziri. There was no trace of her. The queen looked around the room sternly.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to you, do not fail me!" She yelled. Zetzumei looked at Thunder and Phaela.  
  
"How is Phaela coming along, Thunder," She asked in a strangely soft tone. Thunder bowed.  
  
"She is coming along nicely, but needs time, Majesty."  
  
"Good. I want you to go get Feringal. He is not likely to fail me. Go now, Thunder."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Thunder said, then bowed deeply. He backed out of the room respectfully, followed soon by Phaela.  
  
"Phaela, go to the library and study. Now," Thunder ordered.  
  
"But why? I want to come!" Phaela pouted. She only received another slap from Thunder.  
  
"GO!" The winged man yelled. Phaela, not wanting to make her trainer any more angry, tore down the hallway to the library. Thunder sighed in frustration and walked to a door. He knocked.  
  
"Come in," A low voice said. Thunder walked in and bowed. Feringal was a half human, half panther and part of something else. He stood eight feet tall. He looked like a panther that stood on two legs like a human. His build was something like a human, except the head, paws and tail. He wore a black cloak and carried a scimitar.  
  
"Great Feringal, Queen Zetzumei requests an audience with you."  
  
"I'll be there in a bit," Feringal answered. His voice was harsh and he seemed to growl as he spoke. Thunder bowed and left the room, closing the door behind himself.  
  
As Feringal walked down the hallway, many of Zetzumei's minions stared at him. Feringal almost never came out of his room. He was dangerous and had a temper that would snap in an instant. Some whispered about him. There were rumors that he had destroyed entire races on other planets. He silenced them with a wave of his paw and a growl. Many were afraid of him, with good reason. Feringal entered Zetzumei's throne room. He didn't bow, but flicked his tail. Zetzumei had tried to teach him to bow, but for some reason, he wouldn't. He was either too stubborn to bow or he couldn't.  
  
"You called for me, Queen?"  
  
"Yes, Feringal. I want you to dispose of any senshi you find on earth. I don't care how, just do it!"  
  
"I will, Zetzumei, I will," Feringal finished, a thin smile crossing his face. Many of the glowing eyes disappeared from the room. Zetzumei may be the Queen of Death, but Feringal was too cruel to sometimes even look at. Feringal left the room and departed for earth.  
  
***  
  
Aisu walked around the perimeter of the mansion grounds with Blizzara. There was no way she could possibly climb the fence, it must have been thirteen or fourteen feet tall with sharp points at the end. Most of the points were hidden by vines, but seeing one was fair enough warning. She got bored with trying to find a way in and began to walk away. She caught a ride back to Tokyo. Tokyo was a big city. Nothing like any of the cities in Alaska. Aisu stopped the cab by the Tokyo Fairgrounds. She and Blizzara jumped out of the cab, paid and began to walk around. There was a horse show going on at the moment. Aisu loved horse shows. She competed in them sometimes, but not often because of her location. She walked into a barn that was currently getting a Tennessee Walker ready for a western class. The people were American, they sounded like they were from Texas, or around that area. Aisu walked to the next row. There was a horse in a stall that was throwing a fit. It was terrified of being in a strange place. The horse was quite large and it was dark brown. Aisu read the tag on the stall door. The horse was a Frisian and Thoroughbred mix.  
  
"Easy, it's alright..." Aisu said softly. She was trying to calm the horse down. She continued after a moment, ".....Calm down, nothing is going to hurt you....." The horse started to calm. Aisu continued to speak kindly to the horse until Blizzara nudged her leg.  
  
People are amazed by you, Aisu! They're staring!  
  
"What?! ....Er....Hi...." Aisu said in a not so smooth tone.  
  
"How did you get that horse to calm down?! We've tried everything!" A man, clearly the horse's owner, exclaimed. Aisu shrugged. She didn't have a clue on how she had gotten the horse to calm down herself, besides talking to it.  
  
"....I was just talking softly...."  
  
"That's strange, we've even tried that. Oh well, thanks anyway," The man finished. He smiled and walked over to the stall. He stuck his hand into the stall and pet the now calm horse. Aisu smiled and walked away.  
  
That was smooth.  
  
"Why thank you, Bliz."  
  
Yeah yeah, you're very welcome.  
  
The two continued to walk for a while until Aisu bumped into someone. It was a tall woman with long dark green hair. She had dark red eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have been paying attention..." Aisu said quietly. The woman smiled.  
  
"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either. My name is Setsuna."  
  
"I'm Aisu."  
  
"Ice..."  
  
"Yes, that's what my name means. Ice," Aisu said proudly. Setsuna chuckled.  
  
"Well, nice meeting you, good bye."  
  
"Bye," Aisu turned and watched Setsuna walk off.  
  
"Who was that?" A short, dark haired girl asked.  
  
"Her name is Aisu. She has a strange energy around her."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"What if she's one of them?" A taller blonde woman asked.  
  
"Haruka, you don't mean..." Her aqua haired friend asked. She had a strange glint in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I think she's possibly one of them."  
  
"Haruka, Michiru, you two go and follow her for a while. Myself and Hotaru will keep an eye on things around here," Setsuna said. Haruka and Michiru walked after Aisu, Setsuna and the short dark haired girl stayed. The two small groups melted with the crowd.  
  
Meanwhile, Sabaku and Hisaki had decided to check out the fairgrounds as well. Sabaku wanted to see if there was a reptile tent. Hisaki was more interested in looking for a Hidden Star. Hidden was a good name for the Stars. They sometimes could be so hard to find. Hisaki rubbed her eyes and blinked tiredly. Sabaku sometimes could seem like this fireball that never extinguished.  
  
"Sab....are you done looking around?"  
  
"No, I want to look around more....." Sabaku's voice trailed off. She grabbed Hisaki's arm.  
  
"Hey, there's a minion or something here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Over there somewhere. I can feel it."  
  
"Oh great. Let's go over there then..." Hisaki finished. The two began to walk towards the area where Sabaku had felt the strange vibes. Haruka and Michiru had come back and gotten Setsuna and Hotaru. Those four had found Usagi, Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami. Aisu was somewhere in the middle.  
  
One of the people close to them started to change. It grew to ten feet tall and looked like a velociraptor with dragon wings and a laser gun. It was wearing a bit of armour and had strange markings. Everyone ran away screaming or yelling in terror, that is all except the two small groups and Aisu. The monster roared and screamed at them.  
  
"Blackflame Lost Power Makeup!"  
  
"Cobrastryke South Power Makeup!" Hisaki and Sabaku transformed in front of everyone else. They knew who they were.  
  
"Moon Eternal Makeup!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power Makeup!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power Makeup!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power Makeup!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power Makeup!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power Makeup!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power Makeup!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power Makeup!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power Makeup!"  
  
The senshi all looked at the monster, then to Aisu, as if expecting her to transform. Aisu, who was quite terrified, backed up a step. The monster looked at her and grinned.  
  
"Eid kaew rolias reidlos!" It said. Everyone had no clue what it had said. The monster charged at Aisu, who screamed as some of the small beams from the laser hit her. Cobrastryke stepped up.  
  
"DESERT VENOMOUS SLASHER!" Cobrastryke yelled. Her sword blade glowed red and flickered to gold a little. She ran at the monster and slashed at it with her sword. The monster yelled as the sword hit the end of his elbow and the gun flew out of his hand. Cobrastryke ran to Aisu to defend her.  
  
"FLAME SNIPER!"  
  
"OAK EVOLUTION!"  
  
"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" The three senshi attacked and hit at the same time. The monster stumbled, but wasn't injured too badly.  
  
"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" Neptune yelled as a beam of light hit the monster. It yelled, as if expecting pain. The monster's tail went dark. Uranus grinned.  
  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" She yelled and jumped down onto the monster. She managed to nick its tail, but was slammed away by one of the dinosaur monster's feet. She landed hard on the ground but flipped back up onto her feet.  
  
"DEADLY SCREAM!" Pluto tried next. She managed to hit the creature's tail, but didn't do much damage.  
  
"What? SILENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!" Saturn yelled. She cut off the end of the monster's tail and it yelled in pain and horror. It glared at Saturn and suddenly jumped on her, clawing at the young senshi's throat. Sailor Moon ran up and kicked the monster off. She didn't want to see her friend hurt and pulled Saturn up.  
  
"GRYPHON DARK BLAZE!" Blackflame yelled as the gryphon on her rod flew off and went ablaze, then smashed into the monster. The monster screamed in agony and vanished in a small explosion and a blast of smoke. Cobrastryke swung her sword across her back into an invisible sheath. It stayed there, as if floating in midair. She turned, realizing Aisu was still behind her. She picked Aisu up and hugged her, spinning in circles as she did so.  
  
"AISUAISUAISUAISUAISUAISU!!! I missed you sooo much! I thought you'd never turn up!" She exclaimed. Aisu, who was now afraid of the slap-happy warrior of the desert who had a tight hold on her.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Aisu demanded in a much less confident tone than she had wanted.  
  
"I'm your best friend! Don't you remember?" Cobrastryke said, she sounded confused. Blackflame, and everyone else for that matter, had a sweatdrop.  
  
"No, she doesn't, Cobra," Blackflame said. Cobra released Aisu and backed up. Her face went a bit red and a large sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head. Blackflame turned to look at everyone else, then turned back to Cobra and one very confused Aisu.  
  
"Cobra, we have to go, now," Blackflame hissed. Cobrastryke nodded and grabbed Aisu's arm. She started to run away.  
  
"....Eh.....sorry, but gotta jet!" Blackflame said quickly, then ran after Aisu and Cobrastryke. The rest powered down and looked at each other.  
  
"You alright now, Hotaru?" Setsuna asked as she let Hotaru sit down.  
  
"...I think so...."  
  
"Haruka?" Setsuna inquired. Haruka nodded.  
  
"Fine," Haruka answered, "but we need to be careful around those new senshi. They don't seem to care much about us."  
  
"Haruka, they're like us, we can't think badly of them..." Usagi said. Stubbornly, Haruka just looked away from them and snorted. Michiru sighed.  
  
"Haruka's right, we can't just think nothing of them. They're dangerous," Makoto pointed out.  
  
"Next time we meet them I could get a reading on them," Ami said. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's decided. They go as enemies until further notice," Haruka declared.  
  
***  
  
"I still don't get it," Aisu said. Hisaki and Sabaku had just finished explaining things to her.  
  
"....Oh! Why didn't I think of this before!" Hisaki said as she stood up. Sabaku hit her forehead with her palm.  
  
"Of course!" She said in the same tone. Aisu just followed the two before she was dragged out. She followed Sabaku and Hisaki to the rose bushes. Hisaki parted the branches and stepped through. She opened the trap door. Sabaku grabbed Aisu's arm again and led her down. Hisaki followed and closed the door. The three entered the chamber with the north star symbol on the floor. Aisu looked around. She wandered around the room until the one of the clouded areas drew her closer. She touched the floor on the clouded area. She was at the top of the star. The area became clear to reveal the symbol of a multicolored snowflake. Aisu was transformed again. Snow whirled around her and rested on her boots. Snowflakes slowly drifted down onto her collar and skirt. When they landed, a soft silver light shone from them and they stayed in place. A rough pole started to appear in front of her. It was made of white, non-transparent crystal with a beautiful frosted over light blue stone embedded in the top. She grabbed the pole and a cold power flooded through her. This was the coldest weapon on earth, the Snow Staff. Aisu spun it and raised it up.  
  
"Coming from the freezing cold winds of the mountains, I'm Sailor Snowstorm, the North Star! With the powers of snow and ice at my command, I shall freeze and destroy all who oppose me!"  
  
***  
  
Feringal entered the evil queen's throne room in his usual manner. The queen didn't look happy.  
  
"Feringal, I had expected better from you,"  
  
"I miss judged their strength," Feringal snorted. The queen glared at him, but Feringal showed no signs of fear. Thunder entered the room slowly.  
  
"Your Highness, Phaela is ready," He announced with a bow. Zetzumei's mood brightened in a horrific way.  
  
"Excellent. Send her to work. Feringal, you may draw back."  
  
"Fine by me," Feringal said roughly and left the room.  
  
"Phaela....step forward...." Zetzumei instructed. Thunder nodded and ushered Phaela forward. Zetzumei nodded.  
  
"Good. Phaela, go to earth. Bring a few minions and kill the senshi."  
  
"Yes Majesty!" Phaela said enthusiastically. She bowed and disappeared in a bright flash of orange and gold.  
  
"You've trained her well, Thunder. I guess damaging your wings did something to your brain."  
  
"Aye, Mighty One," Thunder replied. He was shaking a little, but not visibly.  
  
***  
  
"Oh!! That looks really good, William!" Aisu said. William smiled at the compliment.  
  
"I'll be sure to tell the chef."  
  
"Can we have seafood tomorrow?" Sabaku asked.  
  
"I don't like seafood," Aisu said.  
  
"But I haven't had a good clam in a while!"  
  
"So? I'd rather not have a clam!"  
  
"Clams are good! Are you dissing clams?"  
  
"YES! I'M DISSING CLAMS!"  
  
"That's mean!" The two had a Usagi-Rei moment that ended in the two sticking their tongues out at each other. William just left the room, Hisaki had a sweatdrop.  
  
"WE'LL GO FOR PIZZA TOMORROW!" She yelled.  
  
"YAY!" Aisu and Sabaku exclaimed at the same time. The two laughed, Hisaki just shook her head and smiled. At least the got along, most of the time. Blizzara walked quietly into the room and took what was left of Aisu's steak and ate it. Hisaki covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Aisu was confused.  
  
"Where'd my steak go? SAB!"  
  
"But I didn't!"  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Oh I'll get you, Sabaku, and your little snake too!"  
  
"Seth bites."  
  
"I know, but he likes me."  
  
"How do you know?!"  
  
"He just does. I know."  
  
"I can talk to him!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I would know if he liked you or not!"  
  
"He doesn't rear when I walk up to him."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing really, I gave him a rat that I found at the horse show."  
  
"Eww, you touched it?"  
  
"Not really, I used a plastic bag!"  
  
"STILL!"  
  
"Still what?"  
  
"YOU TOUCHED A DEAD RODENT!"  
  
"Point being...?"  
  
"THAT'S GROSS!"  
  
"I didn't directly touch it though!"  
  
"Euugh..."  
  
"Oh be quiet!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"YOOOUUOUU!"  
  
"Yo- What were we arguing about?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"Oh would you two SHUT UP!"  
  
"Make up, Hisaki! I'll go get my snake!"  
  
"Yeah, and I'll...make ice cubes and throw them at you!"  
  
"I'm sooo afraid."  
  
"Good! Quiver in thy skin as the wraith of Sekment shall be upon thee!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"PREPARE TO BE CAKEIFIED!" Sabaku yelled as a translation of her own speech. She picked up Hisaki's cupcake and threw it at her. Hisaki took her water and splashed it on Sabaku. The end of the dinner ended in a mess and a fit of giggles. For the day, all that needed saving was the dinner table and the mansion staff. Life was normal, for the time being, just how it should be, simple. 


	4. Megami Zetzumeino

Megami Zetzumeino  
  
  
  
Aisu, Hisaki and Sabaku sat on the balcony of Hisaki's room, eating breakfast. Breakfast consisted of waffles, toast, juice and a bowl of chopped watermelon. Sabaku and Aisu would argue over something or other every once in a while, it usually ended with Hisaki telling them both to can it. Sabaku had her hair braided, Hisaki had her hair in a low pony tail and Aisu wore her hair as she usually did. Seth was eating some mice, Blizzara had taken some sausage from the refrigerator.  
  
It was a nice day. The sun was out and the sky was almost cloudless except for a few wisps of white. There was a slight breeze and the temperature was moderately warm. It wasn't humid at all.  
  
"Nice day today," Sabaku commented. Aisu and Hisaki nodded.  
  
"I'll say, it's not humid or hot!" Hisaki exclaimed with a smile. She ate a piece of watermelon afterwards.  
  
"I'd rather be sitting in a pile of snow if you ask me," Aisu said. Hisaki and Sabaku looked at her.  
  
"What?" She said in a confused tone. Sabaku and Hisaki just sighed a never mind. Aisu nodded and finished her waffles.  
  
"I think we should go walk around Tokyo today. I can show Aisu around and you can get to know the city better than you do, Sab," Hisaki said.  
  
"Yay! Mini road-trip!" Sabaku exclaimed. Aisu giggled and Hisaki smiled.  
  
"Whatever you want to call it, Sabaku. Well, lets go," Hisaki said as she stood up. The three put their dishes in the kitchen and walked to the garage.  
  
"Which car?"  
  
"The SUV!" Aisu said.  
  
"Viper!" Sabaku said.  
  
"SUV!"  
  
"Viper!"  
  
"SUV!"  
  
"Viper!"  
  
"SUV!"  
  
"Viper!"  
  
"Alright, I'll decide! Mustang!"  
  
"Okay," Sabaku and Aisu said at the same time. Hisaki grabbed the keys to the convertible and sat down in the driver's seat. Sabaku jumped in back and Aisu took the front passenger seat. Hisaki started the car and opened the gate. She drove out and sped off towards Tokyo.  
  
***  
  
Phaela floated over the park in Tokyo. She had two minions with her. One looked like a three foot Godzilla with a blade on its tail and huge metal claws and large metal teeth. This was Droilo. He was part android. The second was made entirely of bones. It looked like a saber tooth tiger with dragons claws and bone dragon wings with no webbing. This was SabreX. SabreX had one red eye and one black eye. The two eyes would flicker from black to red, but one was always red and the other always black.  
  
"I want you to keep a lookout for any sailor scouts. If you find any, destroy them. If you do destroy them, then tell me and I'll report to High Queen Zetzumei. You will probably get a promotion and more powers. Clear?"  
  
"Crystal," SabreX hissed.  
  
"Krrahhk!" Droilo answered. He didn't speak, but instead made noises. Phaela nodded and disappeared in a flash of gold and orange light.  
  
"Galakark hiakda derksakro!"  
  
"Yes yes, we shall be rewarded for killing!"  
  
***  
  
Hisaki parked the dark blue Mustang in a parking space alongside the road near the park. Aisu and Sabaku were enjoying themselves, no one more than Aisu.  
  
"This is the park. It's a nice place, large and full of trees-" Hisaki started.  
  
"And wildlife. Sometimes you can find grass snakes here," Sabaku interrupted. Hisaki got an annoyed look and continued  
  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, there are lots of trees, flowers and bushes. In some places you have to stay off the grass though. There's fountains in the middle of the park. That's a nice place to go play some music because there's a pavilion."  
  
"Cool," Aisu simply said, "Can we go look around?"  
  
"Sure!" Hisaki said with a grin. Sabaku smiled. Hisaki led Sabaku and Aisu around the park, showing them both some neat places. Sabaku actually paid attention, she was enjoying this as much as Aisu. The three stopped at the fountains. The water around the fountains was seven feet deep to discourage people from jumping in. Aisu sat on the rim of one of the fountains. The mist from the fountains seemed to glitter as the sunshine hit them. In places, the light cast a rainbow effect on the ground or in the air. Hisaki walked on the rim of one of the fountains. She had always loved the sound of the fountains. She could remember it from when she was little and her parents used to take her to the park. Her parents...... how long had it been since she had last heard her father's laugh? Or the look on her mother's face when she picked flowers for her? The thought saddened Hisaki as she looked at Sabaku and Aisu. She was quickly snapped back to reality when someone yelling at her.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!!!!" Someone yelled. Hisaki looked up to see a girl with blonde hair in two ogandos plowing towards the fountains. The girl who had yelled had black hair that shone purple in the sun. Hisaki shouted a little in surprise as the blonde toppled into her, causing the two to fall into the fountain. Luckily, this was a fountain that started shallow and got deeper. This was one that people were allowed to go in.  
  
Hisaki and the girl sat up, both coughing. Sabaku and Aisu pulled Hisaki up, the black haired girl pulled the other out.  
  
"Usagi, you're such a klutz," The girl with black hair said. Usagi's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"You didn't even ask if I was alright! Instead you just made fun of me! YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME REI!!!!!!!!!" She wailed. Rei got a sweatdrop.  
  
"Sorry Usagi!"  
  
"Erm......are you alright?" Hisaki asked. Usagi stopped crying a bit.  
  
"See Rei? She asked if I was alright and she's not my best friend!"  
  
"Oh just can it, Usagi!"  
  
"YOU'RE MEAN!!!!!!!"  
  
"We'll just be going...." Aisu said quickly. The three walked away from the bickering Rei and Usagi. When they were far enough away, they started to talk.  
  
"I feel like I know those two...." Aisu said. Sabaku nodded.  
  
"It's like major deja vu!" Sabaku exclaimed. Her voice was quiet. Hisaki nodded.  
  
"You do know them, from the past. The one with black hair is Sailor Mars, the one with the ogandos is Sailor Moon," Hisaki informed.  
  
"SAILOR MOON?!" Aisu and Sabaku yelled at the same time. They quickly quieted themselves.  
  
"Hmm, at least you know who they are, Hisaki," Sabaku commented. Hisaki ignored Sabaku. She was looking at something in the sky.  
  
"Hisaki?" Aisu said.  
  
"Hisaki?! You there?" Sabaku half teased. There was no answer from Hisaki for a minute. Then she spoke. Her voice held confusion.  
  
"Who or what the hell are they?!" Was the first thing out of the dark haired woman's mouth. Aisu and Sabaku saw what she was looking at and gasped. It was a saber-toothed tiger made out of bones and something that looked like chibi Godzilla gone robot. The two creatures landed in front of them. The three put a hand on their pendant.  
  
"Snowstorm North Power Makeup!"  
  
"Cobrastryke South Power Makeup!"  
  
"Blackflame Lost Power Makeup!" The three transformed and faced the monsters. Two other senshi jumped in front of them; Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon.  
  
"ACK! GODZILLA!" Sailor Moon exclaimed and hid slightly behind Mars, who got a sweatdrop.  
  
"You're supposed to be the leader, you dork!" Mars snapped. Blackflame stepped ahead of the two.  
  
"ABYSS FLAME CRASH AND BURN!" She yelled. She threw a black energy ball at Droilo, who hit a tree. Then he started to burn. The android Godzilla screamed in pain and jumped around. SabreX fired laser beams at the five. They all dodged, but the skeleton cat pounced on Sailor Moon, who screamed. Just as SabreX was about to slash Moon across the face, he was blown off by a blue energy ball.  
  
"Neptune! Uranus! Pluto!" Mars exclaimed as she looked at the three outer senshi.  
  
"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" Neptune yelled. She whipped out her mirror and fired a beam of light at Droilo. His stomach lit up. Uranus and Pluto nodded.  
  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"  
  
"DEADLY SCREAM!" The two attacked Droilo, but didn't finish him.  
  
"NORTH BLIZZARD RAGE!" Snowstorm yelled as she threw an energy ball at Droilo. Cold winds froze the android, the ice shards shattered him, finishing him off. SabreX growled ill temperedly and disappeared.  
  
"Who are you? Please tell us!" Moon begged. Blackflame shook her head.  
  
"You'd be better off not knowing us," She said. Uranus growled angrily. Neptune set a hand on her arm, but it didn't do any good.  
  
"Why won't you work with us?! Or at least tell us who you are!" She snapped. Cobrastryke shook her head.  
  
"No, we won't."  
  
"Good day to you," Snowstorm finished. The three ran off, leaving Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Moon and Mars to themselves. The group powered down and looked at each other.  
  
"You're right, Haruka, we shouldn't trust them," Rei said. Haruka crossed her arms and nodded. Michiru sighed and set her head on Haruka's shoulder.  
  
"But they are senshi like us! Remember when you, Pluto and Neptune wouldn't work with us? They're just like you were! We should be able to trust them!" Usagi said. She sounded upset. Haruka shook her head.  
  
"No, we shouldn't try to get them to work with us."  
  
"It may not be safe right now, Usagi," Setsuna added. Rei and Michiru nodded, Usagi pouted slightly.  
  
***  
  
SabreX appeared in Phaela's room. The young orange haired girl sat up in her bed and looked at the bone cat.  
  
"Well??"  
  
"I could not kill one. Droilo was defeated. We were overpowered and outnumbered!" SabreX reported, trying to get sympathy. It worked, a little.  
  
"Well, I'll send more minions next time, and use some strategy-"  
  
"Well well, strategy, that's a new idea," Thunder interrupted sarcastically. He stepped into the room, "You should have thought of that before."  
  
"You're right, I should have. I'll try and kill one ne-" Phaela was cut off again as Thunder roughly seized her shirt.  
  
"You will kill one next time, not try! Get your objectives strait!" He snapped and let go of Phaela's shirt. The young girl nodded as Thunder left.  
  
Thunder walked down the hallway and to a room. He opened the door.  
  
"Ichoko, I need you," He said. A short, but powerful, looking creature stepped forward. He was dark red with pale orange eyes. He looked like a reject Godzilla, a vulture and a lynx that got into a fight with a comb and lost. He had a long, poisoned blade attached to the end of his tail and strange tattoos all over his body. He moved sharply and had a high shrill voice like the scream of a vulture.  
  
"Yes yes?" He said.  
  
"I need you to go get rid of one of this solar system's sailor soldiers. If you succeed, you will get more power and a change of appearance."  
  
"I will do it, yes yes..." Ichoko said venomously. Thunder nodded and left the room, leaving Ichoko to devise a plan.  
  
***  
  
Ami, Usagi, Rei, Makoto and Minako sat in Rei's temple, studying. Usagi was unusually paying attention. She seemed depressed about something. Ami stopped reading from a textbook and looked up at Usagi.  
  
"Usagi-chan, are you alright?" She asked. Usagi nodded.  
  
"Yes...but I can't get the thought of those three new senshi out of my head..." She said with a sigh. Minako smiled.  
  
"Lets stop studying for a while and get something to eat! Then we can go to the arcade and-"  
  
"Really??? LETS GO!" Usagi yelled and stood up. Everyone laughed and stood up. Ami went, but was a little reluctant to stop studying.  
  
The group went to Makoto's house for something to eat. Usagi kept bugging Makoto to make chocolate later on. Rei would tell her to be quiet and leave Makoto alone. This would only start a fight that Ami or Makoto would stop. After which, the group headed to the arcade. Usagi and Minako played the new Sailor V game, trying to beat each other's scores. Rei, Makoto and Ami played air hockey for a while, having mini tournament. Rei won.  
  
The group left the arcade and headed to the park. It was getting dark and somewhat cold, so they decided to go home. Minako stopped suddenly as everyone else walked on. Usagi stopped.  
  
"Mina-chan? You alright?" She asked, a bit concerned. There was no reply from the blonde. Makoto walked up to her.  
  
"Minako?" She said. Minako suddenly fell forward on a very surprised Makoto. Ichoko stood behind where Minako was. He laughed and vanished. Usagi ran to Minako, who was barely conscience.  
  
"Mina-chan! Mina-chan!" Usagi yelled, Minako looked up at Usagi, her eyes bled with emotion, confusion, sorrow, and above all; pain. Makoto realized her hand was wet with something and she lifted it from Minako's back. Her hand was covered in blood. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Ami! Call you mom! We have to get Minako to the hospital!"  
  
***  
  
Ichoko hobbled into Thunder's room. The dragon winged man looked at him.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I got one, yes yes!"  
  
"Oh?" Thunder said, the disfigured creature had caught his attention, "Which one?"  
  
"Light blonde hair, red bow, talk a lot."  
  
"Venus. Good work, you shall be rewarded," Thunder said with a half smile. He raised a hand and a lightening bolt shot out of it and hit Ichoko. The creature screamed, but was transformed into a creature that looked like a velociraptor with oversized jaws. Ichoko now had two huge, but tattered, dragon wings. He had spikes along his spine and his tail blade was much bigger and more deadly looking. He had large front claws and blades on his wrists, ankles and elbows. He had a large spike on the end of his snout. Ichoko truly looked formidable.  
  
"Go get another," Thunder ordered. The pleased Ichoko hissed a yes and ran out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Minako awoke to see the four worried faces of Usagi, Rei, Ami and Makoto. She looked around. She was in a hospital room, a white hospital room.  
  
"Wha.....what happened?" Minako asked drowsily. Usagi smiled and took her friend's hand.  
  
"You were attacked by an enemy, Mina-chan," She said kindly. Minako blinked a few times.  
  
"Who...?"  
  
"We don't know yet, but we're trying to find out," Ami said. Minako nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep.  
  
"We should ask Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna to help. This is bigger than we thought," Rei stated gravely. The rest of the group nodded, leaving Minako to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Zetzumei tapped her fingers on the armrest of her throne somewhat impatiently. She rested her chin on her other hand, leaning on the other arm of the throne. Her long, narrow eyes narrowed even more until they were almost slits. This world was different than all other places that she had taken over and destroyed. She didn't quite know how….but it was. There was a powerful aura around it, but nothing was there. Zetzumei was torn from her thoughts as Thunder entered the room. Luminescent eyes watched the winged man as he stopped and bowed.  
  
"Yes?" Zetzumei asked, her eyes still narrowed.  
  
"Majesty, Venus has been hospitalized."  
  
"Oh? By whom?"  
  
"Ichoko."  
  
"The mutant….hmm…. has he been rewarded?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good… Now get rid of more. If you get rid of them all, maybe I'll fix your wings!" Zetzumei said with a cruel laugh. Thunder bowed and quickly backed out of the room.  
  
Aisu and Sabaku played with a bouncy ball in the park as Hisaki watched. Some say simple minds are easily amused. This may have been the case, but then again, who would've thought that two young women would act like this? Over a bouncy ball? One of the strange things in life. Little did the three fighters know what was about to unfold in front of them in a matter of weeks….. 


End file.
